People Change With Time
by NERC
Summary: At five, he still cared about his father. But you often learn to hate the things that take your loved ones away. And you often hate the one you once loved.


**AN: First round for season three of the Qudditch League Competition.**

**Prompts:**

**Bartemius Crouch Jr.**

**No dialogue**

**word 'change'**

**and setting 'restaurant' **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own anything from the Harry Potter universe**

* * *

Age 5

I called out mummy's name several times up before she answered me, asking me what I wanted. I told her I wanted to go to Hogwarts. She smiled and laughed a little bit. And then she answered the same way she always did, telling me that I was going in _just who knew more years_. But I wanted to go now! It sounded so much fun. Then daddy came and sat down - he had been working late again. He kissed mummy (eww!) and gave her a tired smile up before calling the waitress of the tiny restaurant we were at over and ordering dinner.

Age 10

Daddy had been hurt. He was working and the bad people had hurt him. He couldn't come home. Mummy explained he needed special potions in that it's why he had to stay at the hospital. We had been visiting him but he had convinced mummy that we needed food, which was why mummy and I were now down in the little café attached to the lobby of St. Mungo's. Mummy was begging me to eat something. So far I only had a sip of my pumpkin juice. But I couldn't eat. I was worried about daddy. I told her so. If she smiled at me sadly, telling me she knew what I meant, but still begging me to eat. And so I did. I took a few sips of my soup. But only because mummy sounded so sad.

Age 11

Father's working again. He's always working, it seems. Mummy's brought me out to a restaurant for dinner because I'm leaving tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm going to Hogwarts. Father says Hogwarts will be the best seven years of my life but I don't think so. Not anymore. I slowly ate my pasta and listened to mummy talk. Mummy always had something to say. Tonight she had already talked about how good the food was here, her day, memories of us and her time at Hogwarts. Now she was talking about how much she was going to miss me. I smiled at her. I'd miss her too. I wouldn't miss father though. Not at all. After all, how can you miss someone who is never really even around?

Age 14

Hogwarts sucks. Well not all the time. But normally. The stupid muggle borns are always asking questions. Nobody wants to answer them and so they get mad and get a teacher and then we get in trouble. They shouldn't go to Hogwarts. They aren't worth it. Or anything really. Certainly not my time. I was glad to be home now. Father wasn't around of course the mum was home. And as a coming home gift she took me to my favorite restaurant in France for supper.

Age 16

Mother was ill when I left for school this year. Even that, though, could not keep father home. Work. It was always work. Keeping the muggle filth safe. Couldn't father see that we were better than them? That we had better things to do? That they were pathetic? A hand on my shoulder shook me from my thoughts. I had forgotten where I was. I glanced around The Three Broomsticks as I quickly ordered. I simply shook my head at my friends inquiring look. My thoughts were not for them to know.

Age 18

Mother was still ill. She had recovered for a while, but now she was no better than she had been at the beginning. I was really beginning to worry about her. I had escaped to The Leaky Cauldron by myself. And it was that night I was made an offer I could not refuse. An offer to join the war effort to prove we were better. And to get rid of the fifthly mudbloods and muggles was once and for all.

Age 20

It wasn't possible. It wasn't! The Dark Lord could not be dead. I glanced around the Hog's Head; it was filled with people tonight. People who were celebrating. I needed information, and I needed it now. I stood up, walked over to the door and stepped outside, only to come face to face with the Lestrange's. I told them my thoughts and they agreed. We would get information. They led me to a huge manor. When I inquired, I learned it belonged to the Longbottom's. Top notch aurors and close friends of the Potter's. We searched their house, but they were not there. We decided to check the small restaurant down the street to see if they too were celebrating. And much to our delight, they were there. We quickly killed all the others and turned to the Longbottom's. They would not leave tonight. Not at all if I had my choice. But I knew I didn't. So I would make sure they at least did not leave intact.

Age 33

It had been a long time since I'd been to this pub. Many things had changed since then, but not this place for it was one not very many knew about, nestled in the depths of Nocturne Ally. Tomorrow I would start my plan. Potter would soon be the Dark Lord's. After Karkaroff had given me up, and my _own father_ had arrested me. I had only spent just over a year in Azkaban, before my mother, my sweet sweet, dreadfully ill mother took my place. But my father never cared for me. He never forgave me. He couldn't see that I was right. And so he kept me under his control. I was his slave up until a few weeks ago. I was a Bartemius Crouch Jr. Not a name I was proud of. But it is who I was. And I would help the Dark Lord return, even if it was the last thing I ever did. I slowly got up, set some coins on the counter, and left.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are always nice :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**xoxox**

**-Lizzie**


End file.
